Ash & Serena: Special - Family Vacation
by SkeletonKnight
Summary: meh


Hey guys/gals I've decided to write another story. .129 gave me the idea for this in a review. This one is set 6 years after their honeymoon. They had 2 children, a boy they named Carson & a girl they named Ally. They are on vacation in the Kanto region. Hope you enjoy. IDK if I'm going to make more or not. BTW I got the info from Pokemon Leaf Green. I've been playing it on my tablet. The app I use is "John GBA lite" on Google Play Store. You get the actual games from a website. Search "gba rom" on google & find 1 you like.

"Okay guys, we're here." Ash said waking up Carson.

"Really?" asked Carson sleepily.

"Yeah, so lets go." Ash said as he started nudging Ally.

After they got off the boat they got their luggage & rented a car. It was about 11:35 P.M.

"Are you guys ready to see my home town?" Ash asked excitedly.

"What are you so excited?" asked Serena.

"I'm just ready to go see my mom again."

"Oh okay." Serena said before smiling.

"Now are you guys ready?" Ash said.

He then looked at the back seat. Both Carson & Ally were fast asleep.

"Okay, nevermind I guess."

They then left Vermilion City & headed down Route 6. When they got to Mt. Moon, they had to find an alternate route around it. When they got around Mt. Moon, Serena asked, "How long until we get there?"

"I'm not completely sure," Ash said, " but we still have to get through Pewter then Viridian Forest, then Viridian City. So yeah... it will probably still be a while."

"(sighs) Well, I guess I'll take a nap."

Serena then started to doze off. After about 20 more minutes of driving, Ash was starting to doze off. As he started to fall asleep at the wheel, the car veered off the road & started to bounce on some rocks on the side of the road, which woke Ash up a bit. After that he pulled over & started nudging Serena.

"Serena wake up."

"(moans) 5 more minutes Mom."

"Come on Serena wake up!"

Serena then got up & started to stretch.

"What time is it?" Serena said while yawning.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"I almost fell asleep. Do you think you could drive us?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know this region at all."

"Just use the GPS. You'll do find."

"Well alright then."

They then swaped seats. Almost as soon as he sat down, Ash fell asleep. Serena then turned on the GPS.

(robotically)"Hello & welcome to Kanto GPS. Please select your destination."

Serena then selected Pallet Town.

(robotically)"Calctulating shortest legal route. Please wait."

(robotically)"Head west to Pewter City for 8.5 miles. Then turn left."

Serena then started driving. After about 3 miles of driving, the GPS wouldn't stop saying "Recalculating." She started to get annoyed so she turned it off & kept driving west to Pewter City. When she got there, she stopped & asked a few people how to get to Pallet Town. They said just to head south out of the city & through Viridian Forest. So she headed out of the city. When she left the city, the sun was started to rise. After about an 5 minutes of diving she had reached the edge of the forest. Ash started moving around soon after that. He woke up about 2 minutes later.

"Good morning Sweety. How'd you sleep?" said Serena.

"I slept okay." said Ash.

"Do you think you could go ahead & drive the rest of the way?"

"Sure Honey."

They then swaped seats again. Once they got to Pallet Town, they stopped at Ash's mom's house. Then Serena woke up Carson & Ally while Ash knocked on the door. Ash's mom open the door.

"Hello."

"Hi Mom! I can see you still get up early."

"Ash! You came to visit!"

"Well of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"You've grown so much! How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"Well won't you come inside?"

"Sure."

As they went inside, Carson, Ally, & Serena kept unloading the car. When they finished, they headed inside.

"Hey Mom," Ash said, "I would like you to meet my wife Serena."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," said Serena.

"It's nice to meet you too dear. Wait Ash you got married & you didn't even tell me?!"

"Sorry Mom. I guess I forgot to tell you."

"It's alright. She seems like a nice lady."

"Thank you Ms. Ketchum."

"So Ash how has Pikachu been?"

"He's been good, though he is getting old."

"Well he was your first pokemon after all."

"Yeah he was. I've had him for, what now, like over 20 years?"

"Are you still taking care of him?"

"Yeah. Wait where is he?"

"He fell asleep in the car." Carson said as he was walking in carrying Pikachu.

"Oh okay." Ash said as he took Pikachu from his arms.

"You can set him down on the couch Ash."

"Thanks Mom."

Ash then gently set Pikachu down on the couch.

"Oh Yeah, Mom I'd like you to meet my son Carson & my daughter Ally."

"It's nice to meet both of you."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too." said Carson.

"Hello." said Ally.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 6 now."

"I'm 5."

After about 20 minutes of chatting, Ash had fallen asleep in a chair.

"Just like when he was a child, Ash can fall asleep at anytime."

"(sighs) Tell me about it." said Serena.

"Just take him to his room, I left it the way it was when he left to go on his adventure. It's upstairs."

"Okay thanks for telling me."

She started nudging Ash to wake up.

"Ash get up."

After she got him to wake up she walked him back to his room. When he got to his bed he just flopped down onto his bed & went to sleep. While Ash slept, Serena looked around his room. After about 20 minutes of looking around she noticed Ash start to twitch. She went & sat on the side of the bed & started looking at Ash. Ash started twitching alot. Serena started to get worried.

"Ash. Ash! Wake up!"

Ash opened his eyes & look around in a panic.

"Ash whats wrong?!"

Ash saw Serena & let out a sigh of relief.

"I was having a nightmare. It was scary."

"What was it about?"

"Somebody was hunting our family down, trying to kill us."

"What?!"

"He had cornered us. And (shudders) he shot, & killed you. I was so scared. But it was just a dream. Thank god it was a dream."

Serena then hugged Ash & wispered into his ear, "Don't worry I'm right here." Ash then laid back down. Serena laid down beside him.

"No matter what I will be there for you."

"I love you Serena, & I'm glad you're always there with me."

"I love you too Ash."

Ash then kissed Serena. Serena then laid her head on his chest. As they started to doze off Carson walked up the stairs.

"Dad."

"What is it Carson?"

"Grandma fell asleep."

"Well it is still around 6:30 in the morning. Why don't you & your sister go ahead & go to sleep."

"Where will they sleep?"

"They can sleep in my bed. We can sleep on the floor."

"Alright."

"Carson go get your sister."

"Yes sir."

Ash then grabbed a pillow & then they laid on the floor. When Carson & Ally got upstairs Ash told them to get in the bed & go to sleep. As they laid on the floor, Serena started shivering.

"Whats wrong Honey?"

"I'm cold."

"Here," Ash said as he put his jacket on top of her, "this should help."

"Thank you."

Serena then laid her head on Ash's chest again. They then went to sleep. They slept for about 5 hours. When Ash woke up Serena was still sleeping with her head on his chest. So while he laid there he started to pet her hair. While he waited for Serena to wake up, he noticed only Ally was in the bed. He glanced arounded the room & saw Carson looking through the shelves.

"Carson." Ash whispered.

Carson heard him & tip-toed over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I saw your NES & I wanted to try to find some games for it."

"We didn't come here to play games; we came here to go on a vacation."

"Okay. Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know, go back to sleep."

Serena then started to move around.

"Carson could you please wisper? I want your mom to have a good rest."

"Yes sir."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I'm not sure, around 45 minutes mabey."

"Okay."

Then Ally woke up & started to yawn.

"Good morning."

"Ally please be quiet. Your mother is trying to sleep."

"Sorry."

"Its alright."

"What are we doing today dad?" asked Carson.

"I'm not sure."

"You guys go down stairs & check on Grandma."

"Yes sir."

As Carson & Ally went downstairs, Ash slowly got out from under Serena. Then he picked her up & slowly put her on the bed. After that he kissed her forehead & walked over & got on his old computer. He then started looking through his old files. While he was doing that, Serena woke up. Ash didn't notice her wake up, so she sneaked up behind him. She then put her hands on his shoulders. Ash jumped in suprise.

"Good morning Sweety."

"Serena, you scared me."

"What are you doing."

"I'm looking through my old computer."

"Okay."

"I can't find anything though. It's like my data got erased."

Then Ash heard his mom call him down.

"I'll be right back."

When Ash got down stairs, he asked his mom what she wanted.

"I was wondering if it would be okay if I took the grandchildren to Celadon City to get them a treat."

"Sure that would be fine. They might enjoy that."

"Thank you Ash."

Ash then headed back upstairs. When he got back upstairs, Serena was sitting at Ash's desk.

"What was that about?"

"She wanted to take the children to Celadon City to get them a treat."

"How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure."

"So we'll be alone for a while?"

"Yeah. Why do you wanna know?"

"Because its been a while since we had some alone time together."

"Yeah, you're right. We been so busy with the kids recently."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to do?"

Serena then walked over & sat on the bed.

"Come sit with me Sweety."

"Alright."

After Ash sat down they started chatting. After a while of chatting, Ash's mom got back with Carson & Ally.

"Welcome back guys. How where they?" asked Ash.

"They were fine," said Ash's mom.

"So what did you guys get?" asked Serena.

"I got a Poke Doll!" exclaimed Ally.

"Cool, what did you get Carson?"

"I didn't get anything."

"Why not?"

"There wasn't anything I liked."

"Okay then."

"Well what do you guys wanna do?"

"Well I promised Professer Oak that I would come visit him."

"Okay then. Where does he live?"

"He lives in town actually."

" 'Kay, lets go."

When they got to Professor Oak's lab, they headed inside.

"Hey Professor, long-time-no-see!"

"Ash! It's been so long!"

They soon started to catch up. Meanwhile...

"Hey Ms. Ketchum, hows it going?" said Misty.

"Hey Misty. What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you."

"You don't need to check on me Misty."

"I actually do, you're getting older. You never know when you'll hurt yourself."

"Well why don't you sit down?"

"Okay."

Meanwhile...(again)

"Ash, how has your pokedex been comming?"

"Hold on," Ash said feeling his pockets.

"I think I left it in my bag. Let me go get it. I'll be right back."

Ash then headed back to his mom's house.

"Hey Mom, I forgot my bag," Ash said before he saw Misty.

"Oh... hey Misty. What are you doing here?"

"Ash!" Misty said as she ran up & hugged Ash as tightly as she could.

"Hey! What are you doing," Ash said as he pushed Misty away

"I was just giving you a friendly hug."

"It seemed a more than friendly."

"I'm just so happy to see you after so long."

"I can tell."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my family on vacation. My family is over at Professer Oak's lab."

"Okay, can I meet them?"

"Sure, let me grab my bag."

"I'll be back Ms. Ketchum."

They then walked back over to Professer Oak's lab.

"Hey, I'm back!" Ash said as he walked in.

"Welcome back Ash!"

"Serena, Carson, Ally. I'd like you to meet Misty."

"Hello. Wait have we met before?" asked Serena.

"I think so." answered Misty.

"You guys have, sorta. At the wedding, she was guest."

"Oh yeah, we haven't formally met though."

"Carson, Ally come meet Misty."

"Hello, its nice to meet you," said Carson.

"Wait, Ash, where did she come from?" asked Serena.

"She was over at my Mom's house. Wait, why where you at my mom's house?"

"I check on her every week."

"Oh okay."

They then started chatting. They chatted for a while, getting caught up & stuff. By the time they finished chatting, it was night. So Misty headed home, while Ash & his family headed to Ash's mom's house.

I'm gonna end this here, I hope you enjoyed. I wrote this because I am trying to get back into writing Pokemon stories. I hope you liked it.


End file.
